


Flute playing

by jellyfitzjelly



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-expedition, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfitzjelly/pseuds/jellyfitzjelly
Summary: The ball's orchestra gives Harry the sudden urge to play some flute with Graham...
Relationships: Harry D. S. Goodsir/Graham Gore
Kudos: 2





	Flute playing

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jellyfitzjelly) and [Tumblr](https://jellyfitzjelly.tumblr.com/) under the same username. Come say hi!

“We don’t have much time,” Graham whispered.

The muffled sounds of a teeming throng of guests could be heard not far away, echoing softly in the darkening and deserted room. Half sitting on the arm of a well-worn sofa, his bad leg propped up on Harry’s shoulder, the Commander was reminded of the antique bawdy scenes he had witnessed on millennium old fragments of pottery when he was still a young midshipman. Harry was sucking him with the exacting rigor and precision he usually reserved to his research specimens. His tongue was mercilessly teasing the sensitive spot under the head, while his hand played with Graham’s tightening sac. The pleasure was coiling inside him, making his muscles twitch and his breath come short. The laughter and faint voices of the crowd seemed to close in Graham’s ears, his heart pounding like a hammer, unstoppable like the wet heat dragging him to his crisis. He bit his cuff when a finger unexpectedly slithered inside him, pressing against a well-known spot that made his knees buckle. He could not last a second more, and he spilled copiously in Harry’s greedy mouth, who drank him like a thirsty man. His loosening limbs could support him no more however, and Graham fell back on the sofa with a surprised yelp, bare bollocks on display for a laughing Harry.


End file.
